ªUn Segundo Mas De Vidaª
by valery hiwatakinomiya
Summary: -ªªcomo puedes cuidar a una adolecente y a un niño cuando al mismo tiempo estas haciendo tu trabajo y por si no fuera poco mantener tu relacionªª-"esto tendran que soportarlo kai y takao juntos"... n.n yaoi KAIXTAKA...! n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola

**Hola! n.n... Esta es mi primera historia de un kai x taka (mi pareja favorita u.u)… espero les guste y me den su opinión …(así sabré si mi inspiración sirvió para algo T.T)…jaja .. Bueno, esperó les guste n.n.**

**P.D.: los personajes no me pertenecen … bla-bla-bla .(creo que ya saben lo demás así que para que lo explico .. u.uU **

_**n.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªUn Segundo Mas De Vidaªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.n **_

En un día nublado y frío, se podía distinguir a lo lejos las siluetas de dos personas caminando por la acera de la calle. Eran dos jóvenes, una era alto de cabellos bicolor, con tez blanca y amo de dos ojos rubí preciosos y con 21 años de edad. El otro joven era un poco más bajito que el chico bicolor, pero tenia sus cualidades, sus cabellos azulados eran de un color radiante al igual que sus ojos, su piel era de un color moreno claro, y con 20 años de edad.

Los dos caminaban muy tranquilamente agarrados de la mano, anunciando con ello ser oficialmente una pareja. Se detuvieron enfrente de una muy bonita pero sencilla casa de dos pisos de altura, la casa era de un color amarillo canario con vistas blancas, tenia un gran patio enfrente y al lado de la casa un pequeño jardín con muy bellas flores de distintos colores y formas, la casa estaba enrejada, las rejas eran de un color blanco al igual que las vistas.

En el buzón de esa gran casa decía : "FAM. LAVIGNE "

Se encaminaron hasta entrar a al casa, Iván a tocar el timbre cuando…

Kai - estas seguro que quieres continuar con esto….-

Takao – si, pero continuare si tu estas de acuerdo … y …. A mi lado –

Kai al oír eso lo acerco mas a el y le planto un dulce beso en la frente-nunca dudes de ello, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-

Takao, sonrojado con una linda sonrisa, miro esos ojos que tanto lo hechizaban y se perdía en ellos. Se fue acercando poco a poco a kai mientras cerraba los ojos…

Kai entendió lo que su peliazul le quería dar a entender y no lo hizo esperar. Lo beso deseo y pasión.

Después de ese beso, se quedaron mirándose bastante tiempo, sin dejar su acercamiento.

Takao fue el primero en decir algo…

Takao – sonrojado- será… mejor….que… toquemos… el timbre…

Kai con su vista puesta en el y sin dejar su acercamiento, estiro su brazo y toco el timbre- ya esta! Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo "!...

Takao sonrió y lo beso… - "siempre tan directo kai"- pasando sus manos atrás del cuello del bicolor.

Kai pasó sus manos ala cintura de takao y le planto un beso en los labios.

Kai- "tengo que hacerlo para conseguir lo que quiero"…

Takao – con una linda sonrisa - ¡Tan hiwatari como siempre! …

Kai le devolvió la sonrisa, se Iván a besar cuando los interrumpió una persona…

Sr. Lavigne - AJAM!!... – tosió para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia –

Kai y takao al oír el "AJAM" se separaron de inmediato, volteando avergonzados hacia algún otro lugar.

Kai fue el primero en hablar y recuperar la postura …

Kai – sr. Lavigne, yo soy kai hiwatari y el es takao kinomiya, mi acompañante…

Takao – hola, es un placer sr. Lavigne …- n.nU

Sr. L.- "así los estaba esperando"!, es un placer, pero pacen por favor …

Kai y takao – "gracias"…

Dentro de la casa quedaron asombrados por tal lujo y decoración, al entrar se toparon con un corredor algo largo acompañado por una muy fina y hermosa alfombra que los guiaba hasta la sala de la casa y mas al fondo. Pero ellos no continuaron ya que se detuvieron en la sala.

Sr.L – gustan tomar asiento…?

Los dos- "si. Gracias" …

La sala tenía un piso de madera blanco haciendo juego con los muebles y los sillones que eran muy cómodos, estaban acomodados en forma de "L" pero de forma para que diera a la ventana más grande, que estaba del lado izquierdo.

En medio de la sala había una mesa blanca, los muebles eran blancos y en ellos habían muchos libros y uno que otro adorno de porcelana. En otro mueble un poco mas grande y estrecho estaba una Tv. De pantalla plana, debajo de ella un dvd y al final una hilera de discos y debedse… y por ultimo en el techo un candelabro precioso que puede iluminar toda la habitación.

Kai y takao se sentaron juntos mientras el sr. Lavigne se sentaba en el otro extremo del sillón.

Kai – bien sr. Lavigne ya que estamos aquí en que le podemos ayudar…?

Sr.L- bueno muchachos les hable para algo sumamente importante y delicado para mi. –toma una pausa y suspira pesadamente.

Takao – sr. Se encuentra bien…?

Sr. L – si , no se preocupe, solo que es algo muy pesado para mi …-

Kai- no se preocupe lo entendemos…-

Sr.L- esta bien, gracias, lo que sucede es que me han amenazado a mi y a mis hijos con matarnos…-

Kai – entiendo…- u.u

Sr.L – y necesito de su ayuda, ya que saldré de viaje porque mi trabajo me lo pide… pero me preocupan mis hijos no me los puedo llevar ya que corren mas peligro conmigo que ellos están aquí en casa a salvo.

Takao – sus hijos ya lo saben…?

Sr.L- no aun no se los he dicho…-

Kai – de acuerdo lo ayudaremos… pero será a nuestro modo de acuerdo…-

Sr.L- si, muchas gracias, no se como se los podré pagar…! –

Takao – no se preocupe es nuestro trabajo… - n.n

Kai – si, pero podría decirnos desde cuando y como le empezaron a llegar amenazas…?-

Sr.L – bueno si no mal recuerdo, fue ase una semana, cuando me empezaron a llegar cartas, pero no le tome mucha importancia, hasta que me sucedió un improvisto…

**ªªFLASH BACKªª**

Un hombre salio de su gran casa para dar una caminata nocturna, ya estaba un poco lejos de su casa, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y relajarse un poco antes de volver.

-creo que ya es hora de volver a casa… -

Ya se estaba encaminando a su casa, estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de llegar cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, se detuve y volvió para ver si había alguien pero solo pudo ver que no había nadie ahí…

Siguió su camino pero volvió a sentir pasos tras de si, mas solo atino a voltearse y gritar -¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- mas volvió a tener el mismo resultado de la primera vez.

Suspiro un poco mas tranquilo y volvió a su camino. Llego a su casa tras cerrar la reja con un candado, más noto en el piso una carta, la cogio y noto que era para el –"sr.lavigne"- la abrió y dentro de la carta venia una nota y una foto…

**ªªFIN DEL FLASH BACKªª**

sr.L – en la carta venia una nota que decía : "recuerde que no es un juego y no estas solo", y la foto es de esa misma noche cuando yo Salí a caminar pero no salgo solo, en la foto atrás de mi sale una persona totalmente de negro, cuando la vi me quede realmente sorprendido…

takao – how! …-

kai – Hm.. Ya veo, tiene las cartas de amenazas…?-

sr.l- si, claro, las tengo en mi despacho…-

takao – podría mostrárnoslas.. .?-

sr.l- si, enseguida regreso permítanme…-

El señor lavigne se fue unos instantes por las cartas dejado solos a kai y takao …

Takao nota que kai esta muy pensativo y decide romper el hielo…

Takao- kai en que estas pensando…?-

Kai – eh…!", ah , lo lamento es que me quede pensando en…

Takao – como ser un buen padre…?-

Kai –cabizbajo- …-

Takao- OH kai…! –Tomándole de la mano para que lo mirase- eres tan lindo, cualquier niño quisiera que fueras su padre…!- termino sus palabras con un dulce beso dedicado solamente al bicolor.

Kai –con una dulce sonrisa dedicad al peliazul…- te adoro mi ángel-dándole otro beso en los labios seguidos a su cuello…

Takao –kai... contrólate… no… es… el… amm… momento…ah…-dijo takao mas sonrojado a cada beso del bicolor.

Kai- ha… lo siento es que cuando te tengo cerca no me puedo controlar, eres toda una tentación para mi…-robándole un beso…

Takao- sonriéndole-lo se, pero tendrás que controlarte hasta que terminemos con esta misión-besándole despacio…n.n

Kai –también besándolo despacio- de acuerdo…-u.u

Takao- separándose un poco- "y talvez …- poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del bicolor, pasándolos de lado a lado una y otra vez-… tu y yo …-acercándose al oído derecho del mayor-… podamos divertirnos.."-en un susurro.

Kai- con una impecable sonrisa- "!que tentación!"…-sin quitarle la mirada a su peliazul.

Takao- jajá jajá… me pregunto si kai hiwatari podrá resistirse a esa propuesta…-sonriendo feliz en sus adentros-

Kai- acercándolo mas hacia el- "!sabes lo que me estas provocando!"-

Takao- sonriendo algo nervioso- "!que …. Me ames mas!"- n.nU

Kai- Hm.- acercándolo mas a su rostro para robarle un beso- "! Definitivamente, si ¡"

Los dos se sonrieron, mirándose a os ojos se entendían mutuamente, hasta que su paz fue arruinada por una voz…

¿?- quienes son ustedes…?-

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

**n.n bien he aquí mi primera historia… gracias por leerla y espero su opinión… bueno nos leeremos luego… chao ¡! **

**n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya vengo con el 2do capitulo espero sea de su agrado y perdón por la tardanza es que no me llegaba la inspiración… u

**Hola ya vengo con el 2do capitulo espero sea de su agrado y perdón por la tardanza es que no me llegaba la inspiración… u.u bueno ya los dejo con la historia… n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- " " – hablando normal …**

**- (" " ) – pensamientos …**

**- "MAYUSCULAS "– gritos… **

**P.D.: los personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán nunca… "rayos" jaja… n.n **

n.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nª Un Segundo Mas De Vida n.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nª

_Al escuchar la voz no dudaron en voltear y en cerciorarse quien era. Se quedaron atónitos al ver que era una chica castaña con unos ojos rojizos oscuros, vestía una minifalda blanca, con una blusa rosa con un logo de una raya en medio de ella, tendría como unos 18 años._

_Chica- en tono sarcástico y con algo de arrogancia- "hola"!, les pregunte quienes son ustedes y que hacen en MI casa"-_

_Takao fue el primero en reaccionar y en responder las preguntas a esa chica "__tan simpática"__…_

_Takao: -"hola, yo soy takao kinomiya y estamos aquí para hablar con tu padre"…_

_La chica se le queda mirando a takao para pasar al bicolor._

_Chica:-" y tu no tienes nombre? Porque no te presentas, o acaso tienes miedo?...-_

_A takao le enfado el modo que huso la chica para saber el nombre de su acompañante,-("esta bien que sea su casa, pero así no se tratan a las personas y mucho menos a kai a __mi __ kai")-_

_Iba a protestar cuando le interrumpió kai._

_Kai:-algo serio por la actitud de la chica- "mi nombre es kai hiwatari… y no……, no tengo miedo"-dijo eso ala ves que se ponía de pie al lado de takao y este le sonreía. _

_Kai:-mirando a la chica con algo de seriedad-"y me supongo que tu debes ser la hija de el sr. Lavigne no es así".-_

_Chica:- mirando a ambos-"mi nombre es hilary lavigne"-_

_Hilary los miro a ambos de arriba a bajo.-("no están tan mal, el morenito es lindo paro el otro, es realmente atractivo")-_

_Takao:-extendiendo la mano junto con una sonrisa-"bueno, es un gusto conocerte"-_

_Hilary:-mirando unos cuantos segundos la mano extendida-"no el gusto es mío"-respondiendo el saludo, mientras miraba al bicolor con una sonrisa-_

_Sr. L:-llegando con una caja en las manos-"oh veo que ya se presentaron con mi hija hilary"-_

_Kai:-"si sr. Su hija es realmente __encantadora__"-dijo kai con un poco de sarcasmo en la ultima palabra-_

_Provocando que takao soltara una risita, y que hilary solo pusiera una mueca de enfado, sin que el sr.lavigne se diera cuenta._

_Sr.l:-mirando la caja que traía en sus manos, pasando a su hija-"hilary podrías pasar mas al rato a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, mientras podrías disculparnos"-_

_Hilary:-algo extrañada por la actitud de su padre-"si, esta bien, estaré en mi habitación, gusto en conocerlos"-dijo mientras se iba por el corredor y les guiñaba un ojo, fuera de la vista de su padre-_

_Los chicos no le hicieron mucho caso y pasaron con el sr. Lavigne quien volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba sentada hace unos minutos._

_Ellos hicieron lo mismo…_

_Sr.l:-dejando la caja en la mesa blanca de la sala-"en esta caja están todas las cartas de amenazas que me han enviado desde esa noche"-_

_Takao tomo la caja en sus manos, la abrió y encontró varias cartas, iba a tomar una cuando kai lo detuvo._

_Kai:-"tenemos que ver las huellas digitales"-dijo mientras le quitaba la caja a takao para cerrarla-_

_Takao:-apenado por su error-"lo siento, se me olvido"-decía mientras miraba a kai y este asentía por la disculpa y le daba una sonrisa para que supiera que no pasaba nada-_

_Kai:-"sr.lavigne esto es todo le que necesitamos por ahora, será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos para que usted pueda hablar con sus hijos"-dijo levantándose de su asiento, llevando en sus manos la caja-_

_Takao y el sr. Lavigne también se pusieron de pie._

_Sr.l:-"esta bien, pero dejen los llevo a su recamara"-dijo caminando hacia el corredor, mientras la pareja lo seguía-_

_En el segundo piso de la casa subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, puede apreciarse tres habitaciones, dos eran recamaras y una era el cuarto de baño que era la que quedaba en medio de estas dos. Y a mano izquierda hay dos habitaciones las cuales son también recamaras._

_Sr.l:-abriendo la puerta de la habitación-"espero sea de su agrado y se sientan cómodos"-dijo dejándolos pasar para que vieran la habitación-_

_Takao:-"vaya que recamara"-dijo sorprendido corriendo hacia la gran cama para echarse en ella-_

_La recamara era muy amplia tenia una hermosa vista desde la ventana que se encontraba del lado izquierdo, la cama estaba en medio y en cada lado de ella una mesita de noche con una lámpara, a unos cuantos pasos de la cama se encontraba el cuarto de baño del lado izquierdo, en la recamara también había un gran closet del lado derecho junto a una mesa para comer al lado de la otra ventana, el piso de la habitación estaba alfombrado y tena un candelabro arriba en el techo asiendo juego con la habitación._

_Takao:-"!que hermosa vista!"-dijo emocionado y mirando desde la ventana-_

_Sr.l:-"bueno los dejo para que continúen con su trabajo, pero por favor siéntanse en su casa"-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta mientras oía un gracias, por parte de ambos chicos._

_(((((((((((((En la habitación)))))))))))_

_Kai dejaba la caja que traía en las manos en la mesa de la habitación, mientras se sentaba en una silla suspirando cansado. Takao lo noto y dejo la ventana con la hermosa vista para ir con su amado. Cuando estuvo a su lado no dijo nada solo se sentó en sus piernas y le beso, kai sintió el peso del menor en sus piernas y el beso lo correspondió mas cuando termino, lo abrazo contra si._

_Kai:-"how! Y esto por que fue"-dijo sorprendido por la acción del peli-azul-_

_Takao:-tomándolo de las mejillas para darle un rápido beso-"para subirte el ánimo"-dijo sonriendo-_

_Kai:-"gracias, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras siempre eh ¡"-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo-_

_Takao:-riendo por el comentario-"jaja, hey… pero si yo te consiento todos los días"-_

_Kai:-"bueno eso no te lo niego, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás, te cumplo __todos__ tus caprichos, sabes que no te puedo dar un __no__ por respuesta"-_

_Takao:-"bueno, con eso ya estamos a mano"-dijo sonriendo, mientras cambiaba de tema-"eto… tenemos que seguir sino nunca sabremos quien es el acosador"-decía mientras se levantaba de las piernas de kai.-_

_Kai:-levantándose de la silla-"si tienes razón, será mejor que comencemos de una ves"-_

_Takao:-"¿kai y nuestras cosas donde están?"-_

_Kai:-"están en el closet, le dije al sr.lavigne que no queríamos llamar la atención cuando llegáramos, así que le envié nuestras cosas unos días antes para no ser descubiertos"-_

_Decía eso mientras takao iba donde le había indicado el bicolor, abrió el closet y de ahí saco tres maletas, las puso sobre la cama y miro lo que tenían adentro. Una maleta contenía ropa de el y de kai, la segunda contenía lo aparatos con los que trabajaban, y la tercera que era un tanto pequeña traía productos personales._

_Takao:-cerrando las dos maletas que no necesitaba y dejando la que utilizaría-"siempre lo esencial verdad"-decía mientras volteaba a ver a kai-_

_Kai:-agarrando las maletas que estaban cerradas para meterlas al closet-"ya sabes como soy"-mientras se aproximaba a la cama y se echaba en ella-"estoy algo cansado dormiré un rato"-le aviso al peli-azul-_

_Takao lo miro unos segundos para luego volver a lo que hacia, movió la maleta hacia la mesa, de la maleta saco una laptop y otro aparato digital._

_Takao:-estirándose y tronándose los dedos-"bueno comencemos"-dijo decidido-_

_**(((((((((((En el despacho)))))))))))**_

_El sr. Lavigne se encontraba muy pensativo, mirando desde la ventana de su despacho. Esperaba a su hija para explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban, no sabia por donde podría comenzar, desde que su esposa falleció parecía que todo se le fuera de las manos, apenas si podía hablar con sus hijos, porque su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado para poder atenderlos como el quisiera, pero cuando el llegaba a casa solo podía preguntar por ellos a su ama de llaves y ahora buena amiga la sra. Gloria, y desde que el recuerda siempre a sido lo mismo aunque había veces en que sus hijos lo esperaban despiertos en la sala. Esos recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír un poco. _

_Hilary:-"vaya papa hace mucho que no te miraba sonreír me podrías decir el motivo"-apareció de pronto en el despacho-_

_El sr.lavigne se sorprendió al oír a su hija hablar. Ya que no la escucho entrar._

_Sr.l:-mirando a su hija-"hilary, hija cuando has entrado que ni te escuche"-dijo algo sorprendido-_

_Hilary:-cruzándose de brazos-"te toque la puerta varia veces y como no me contestaste decidí entrar y te encontré ahí parado mirando hacia la ventana"-mientras se sentaba en un sillón del despacho-_

_Sr.l:- ("creo que estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera la oí entrar")-_

_Hilary:- "¿papa de que querías hablar conmigo?"-algo intrigada-_

_El sr.laigne se encamino a su silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella después tomo aire y se preparo para hablar._

_**Continuara…**_

_**n.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nªn.nª**_

_**Bueno espero les guste y por favor dejen reviewes n.n bueno esta la próxima! … n.n chao **_


End file.
